


you'll never know how much I need you

by banshww



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Canon Compliant, Family Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Wholesome Twinyards
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27514912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banshww/pseuds/banshww
Summary: andrew precisa de alguém para cortar seu cabelo e aaron esta lá.
Relationships: Aaron Minyard & Andrew Minyard, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	you'll never know how much I need you

**Author's Note:**

> eu nem sei como isso surgiu pra ser sincera? eu tinha esse rascunho há alguns meses e decidi finalizar ele esses dias. foi a primeira coisa dentro do canon que eu escrevi e eu tentei ser o mais delicada possível, mas se eu cometi algum erro me deixe saber!! é apenas um momento de progresso entre os gêmeos. (não está betado — como de costume — mas tenha uma boa leitura!!)

Tudo começou com um imprevisto.

Renne é quem geralmente corta o cabelo de Andrew. Por inúmeras razões. Ela é uma das poucas pessoas em quem o loiro confia e ainda mais com alguma tesoura perto de sua cabeça, então, por anos  — desde o seu entendimento com ela, pelo menos — era Renee quem cortava seu cabelo.

Ela havia cortado seu cabelo pela última vez um pouco depois de sua formatura e no início do verão, quando ainda estava na cidade e queria passar um tempo com Andrew antes de ter que partir para sua primeira missão como membro do Corpo da Paz. 

Não foi nada de especial ou dramático. Eles treinaram juntos uma última vez e Andrew levou Renee ao cinema, mais tarde, ela comprou um pote de sorvete do sabor favorito de Andrew e ficou ao seu lado enquanto ele comia em silêncio. Pela noite, Andrew ajudou Renee a retocar seus fios de cabelo platinados e suas pontas coloridas. Renee sabia fazer isso sozinha mas Andrew meio que gostava de fazer isso, de qualquer maneira. 

Em troca, Renee cortou o cabelo de Andrew. Ela até havia cortado um pouco mais curto que o habitual já que sabia que Andrew iria provavelmente manter o cabelo um pouco mais longo durante sua estádia em Columbia com Neil. Ela era sempre muito prática e Andrew gostava disso nela. 

Ele não levaria ela ao aeroporto no dia seguinte porque Allison e Nicky já haviam se oferecido, então ele usou aquela noite para se despedir dela. Eles haviam feitos coisas que ambos se sentiam à vontade para fazer na companhia um do outro e tinham aproveitado o dia, Andrew estava satisfeito. 

Antes de Andrew sair de seu dormitório, ele permitiu que ela desse um abraço rápido e sem muito contato físico — suas mãos permanecendo por poucos segundos em seus ombros — enquanto Andrew suspirava superficialmente o perfume de Renee, ele sentiria saudades dela, ele tinha que admitir. Ela se afastou com o sorriso mais gentil que ela conseguia oferecer e agradeceu a Andrew. O motivo disso ele não sabia e temia que não gostasse de sua resposta então apenas deu de ombros e pediu que ela se cuidasse. 

O problema é que isso foi há quase três meses atrás e Andrew não gostava do jeito que seu cabelo se encontrava. Ele definitivamente não gostava.

Ele estava grande e parecia que os fios estavam crescendo em tamanhos diferentes e Andrew culpava Neil por isso. O ruivo havia tentado cortar o cabelo dele quando ambos estavam em Columbia e Andrew passou a se incomodar com o cumprimento, acontece que cortar cabelos não está na lista de coisas que Neil consegue fazer e o ruivo pareceu extremamente desapontado quando se deu conta disso. 

Andrew até poderia ter se oferecido para que ele continuasse com suas tentativas e talvez aprendesse a fazer um corte de cabelo decente mas ele não gostava da ideia e Neil pareceu notar. Por isso, a primeira coisa que ele fez quando os dois voltaram para Palmetto foi convencer Kevin a ser seu próprio modelo de testes. Kevin negou imediatamente mas Neil sabia ser persuasivo e aparentemente, Kevin havia aceitado. Andrew não ficou muito interessado a partir daí mas sabia que provavelmente estaria presente quando isso acontecesse.

Mas Neil não havia cortado nenhum cabelo desde sua tentativa fracassada com o cabelo de Andrew e não havia tempo o suficiente para ele aprender antes que as aulas e treinos começassem e Andrew odiou como ele se sentiu sem opções. Ele chamou a situação de “um imprevisto” mesmo sabendo desde o começo que não teria ninguém para cortar seu cabelo quando chegasse em Palmetto. 

Ele havia descartado completamente a ideia de ir em um profissional e a ideia de tentar cortar sozinho. Ele já havia tentando a segunda opção antes e o resultado não lhe agradou. Ele não conseguia ter uma visão clara de toda sua cabeça mesmo com a ajuda de espelhos e se recusava a tentar ir em um profissional novamente. O estresse não compensava.

No entanto, Andrew se deu conta de que não havia a quem ocorrer. Neil e Renee estavam fora de alcance e ele quase cogitou pedir para Nicky durante um breve momento porém descartou a ideia assim que se lembrou de uma vez em que Erik estava por perto e deixou que Nicky cortasse seu cabelo. Andrew teve certeza que Erik havia se arrependido daquela decisão.

E era por conta de todos esses fatores que Andrew se encontrava sozinho dentro de seu banheiro com uma mão na pia e outra segurando uma tesoura própria para isso. Ele sabia que não ficaria do mesmo jeito que Renee deixava mas era algo que ele teria que aprender a fazer por conta de situações como essa. E mesmo que ele não gostasse do resultado, não ficaria pior do que já estava.

Ele já havia molhado seu cabelo e estava prestes a usar a tesoura quando a porta do dormitório se abriu e fechou logo em seguida. Andrew supôs que fosse Neil mas ele ainda não havia se pronunciado e isso não era de seu feitio, então Andrew permaneceu em silêncio enquanto esperava algum sinal que revelasse quem havia entrado no seu dormitório. 

Ele estava prestes a sair do banheiro quando Aaron para em frente a porta, os ombros e a cabeça curvada enquanto ele digitava algo em seu celular em ritmo frenético. 

Aaron devia ter percebido que a luz do banheiro era a única ligada e havia ido ali para apagar elas considerando que ele erguia uma mão em frente ao interruptor de maneira cega enquanto ainda digitava com outra mão. Ele ainda não havia reparado na figura de Andrew parado ali e estava prestes a desligar a luz então Andrew revirou os olhos antes de bater com a tesoura contra a pia, o barulho ecoando em todo o dormitório.

Aaron não fez mais do que olhar para cima e franzir o cenho enquanto abaixava a mão. Um leve susto sendo escondido. Digitou por mais um momento antes de guardar o celular no bolso do moletom, as mãos permanecendo nos bolsos. 

Andrew não se surpreendeu com a aparição de Aaron. Mesmo tendo se mudado há mais de um ano, ele frequentemente aparecia no quarto, assim como Nicky. No entanto, ele ainda estava parado encarando Andrew através do espelho e ele não sabia dizer o motivo. 

Com uma pergunta silenciosa, Andrew levantou a sobrancelha.

— Eu estava procurando pelo Kevin. — Aaron explica, os olhos vagando pelo cabelo molhado de Andrew e a tesoura em sua mão. — Ele não responde minhas mensagens.

Andrew soltou um murmúrio com algo parecido a “uh” enquanto mantinha o olhar no rosto de seu irmão. Às vezes, Andrew se permitia procurar suas semelhanças físicas quando Aaron estava distraído. Ele já havia decorado todas as pequenas diferenças mas as semelhanças em seus rostos sempre foi algo interessante para Andrew. 

Eles tinham o mesmo nariz e o mesmo queixo, também tinham as mesmas maçãs do rosto e as constantes marcas de sono debaixo de seus olhos, claro que por motivos diferentes — as olheiras de Andrew era devido a seus pesadelos e as de Aaron era resultado das noites em claro estudando — mas ainda sim, pareciam quase iguais. 

Sua maior diferença era seus olhos. E Andrew não gostava de pensar no motivo. 

Aaron ainda olhava para seu irmão e ele não parecia tão incomodado com a falta de resposta por parte de Andrew quanto ele se incomodaria um ano atrás, ainda que estivesse parecendo desinteressado. 

— Ele não está aqui. — Andrew respondeu depois de um tempo e ele nem sabia a razão de ter falado isso, já havia ficado implícito. Mas Aaron ainda estava lá e Andrew não estava tendo um dia ruim então ele não se incomodou de estender a conversa mais um pouco. — Neil e ele estão com Wymack e Dan. Exy.

Aaron murmurou em reconhecimento e o silêncio predominou o ambiente novamente. Essa coisa entre eles ainda era nova. Um terreno escorregadio. Ele ainda estava em construção — ou reconstrução — mas não era sólido o suficiente para se arriscar mais que o necessário. 

Mas ainda era algo. Algo em progresso, mas ainda algo.

Todas as infinitas horas de terapia em conjunto com Aaron vieram em sua mente durante aqueles poucos minutos em que ambos ainda permaneciam em silêncio. Essa era outra semelhança entre eles, nenhum dos dois parecia se importar com o silêncio. O que antes era algo desconfortável e quase sufocante, parecia se tornar mais natural e comum a medida que isso se tornava algo frequente entre eles. 

— Achei que Josten fosse cortar seu cabelo. — Aaron murmura novamente depois de um tempo e ele fala isso tão baixo que Andrew não entenderia se não estivesse em um completo silêncio. Ele também aponta para a tesoura que Andrew ainda segurava e franze o cenho mais uma vez quando volta a olhar o cabelo de Andrew. — Não que a primeira vez tenha dado certo. 

Isso era algo novo também. Aaron se permitindo fazer esses comentários. Andrew descobriu que seu senso de humor sarcástico era similar ao do irmão. 

— Pelo menos temos algo na lista de coisas que ele não consegue fazer. — Aaron voltou a comentar, o ombro se encostando no batente enquanto cruzava os braços;

— Cortes de cabelo e calar a boca. 

— Cortes de cabelo e calar a boca. — Aaron repetiu. Mais um breve momento de silêncio se passou e Andrew estava prestes a sair do banheiro e deixar o corte de cabelo para a manhã seguinte quando Aaron se pronunciou novamente. — Eu posso fazer isso. 

Andrew levantou uma sobrancelha, seu rosto estava plano como de costume mas ainda sim algo parecido com curiosidade passava por seus olhos. 

— Fazer o quê?

— Cortar seu cabelo. Se você quiser. — Aaron disse. Andrew não costuma querer algo. — Eu corto meu cabelo sozinho. — Andrew sabia disso. — E usamos o mesmo corte. — Sim, isso era verdade. — Então, se você deixar, eu posso cortar seu cabelo. 

Outro minuto de silêncio se passou. Isso foi um tanto quanto inesperado. Andrew supôs que Aaron talvez estivesse em um bom dia também.

Cortar o cabelo podia ser algo rápido e comum, mas não para Andrew. Para Andrew, era estressante e desconfortável. Ele sentia seus ombros ficarem tensos e sua mandíbula apertar apenas com a ideia de mãos estranhas se aproximando de sua cabeça. Lhe tocando — mesmo que minimamente — e tendo a possibilidade de fazer algo. Mãos estranhas não eram bem vindas. Definitivamente não.

Mas aquelas mãos eram de seu irmão. Não de um estranho. Andrew teve que se lembrar disso. 

Involuntariamente, Andrew se perguntou qual seria a opinião de Bee se estivesse presente na situação. Ela certamente teria algo a dizer sobre o gesto de boa fé de Aaron. 

E se Andrew dissesse não, ela entenderia e diria que progressos demoram, mas acontecem eventualmente. Provavelmente lhe ofereceria outro biscoito e perguntaria como Andrew se sentiu com a oferta de Aaron. Sim, ela perguntaria isso. Bee estava começando a se tornar previsível, ele pensou. 

Andrew estava divagando há algum tempo, mas Aaron ainda estava lá. No começo, ele parecia desinteressado e completamente alheio à confusão na cabeça de Andrew, mas aos poucos, ele parecia perceber o que aquilo significava. 

— Ou talvez eu possa apenas te dizer como fazer isso. — Aaron sugeriu e Andrew sentiu algo com o tom de voz de seu irmão, como se ele pudesse achar uma maneira de tornar aquilo mais confortável para Andrew. Como se estivesse tudo bem que Andrew diga não. 

— Você pode cortar meu cabelo. — Andrew disse olhando para Aaron através do espelho. 

Aaron foi mais rápido em digerir a situação do que Andrew. Assim que ele autorizou, seu irmão já estava concordando com a cabeça e saindo do banheiro para pegar um dos bancos altos que eles mantinham na pequena cozinha. Se aproximando da pia e colocando o banco em frente ao espelho. 

Aaron não estava fazendo disso um grande caso, como se cortar o cabelo de Andrew fosse algo casual.

Seu cabelo ainda estava úmido, então Andrew apenas sentou no banco enquanto Aaron se posicionava atrás de si. Os olhos de Andrew acompanhando todos os movimentos de seu irmão gêmeo. 

Andrew não saberia explicar, mas havia algo de familiar na presença de Aaron. Como se seus ombros sentissem que não havia perigo por perto e se recusassem a permanecerem tensos. 

Era apenas Aaron. 

— Vou enxugar sua nuca. — Aaron disse, as mãos erguidas perto da cabeça de Andrew, mas ainda sim, sem tocar. Andrew apenas piscou os olhos, o rosto completamente impassível. Aaron pareceu entender. 

Aaron, que tinha mãos quase iguais as suas. 

— Me dê a tesoura. — Aaron pediu enquanto passava a toalha aonde estava molhado. Suas mãos também pareciam familiares. — Vou começar por cima. 

Andrew mais viu do que sentiu quando os dedos de Aaron correram através de seu cabelo, a mão fazendo um movimento contínuo para que pudesse organizar os fios na mesma direção. Os movimentos sendo práticos para que não perdesse tempo.

Aaron, que talvez estivesse começando a lhe entender.

— Cuidado com os olhos. — Aaron murmurou antes de levantar uma mecha do cabelo de Andrew entre os próprios dedos e começar a cortar. 

Sem perceber, Andrew relaxou. 

Soltou uma respiração que ele não havia percebido estar prendendo e as mãos que estavam em formato de punho, relaxaram. Não fechou os olhos, mas inclinou levemente a cabeça para baixo e permitiu Aaron manusear sua cabeça enquanto mantinha os olhos no próprio colo. 

As mãos de Aaron eram rápidas e pareciam saber exatamente o que fazer. Andrew também percebeu o cuidado que Aaron estava tendo em não tocar em nada além de seus fios de cabelo. 

— Vou manter seu corte de cabelo antigo. — Aaron se pronunciou novamente, provavelmente se referindo a como seu cabelo parecia antes do corte de Neil. Andrew murmurou em aprovação.

O resto do processo foi rápido, a respiração de Andrew permanecendo estável durante todo esse tempo enquanto Aaron se movia ao seu redor e terminava seu corte de cabelo. Um silêncio confortável no ar. 

— Me diga se você quiser diferente da próxima vez. — Aaron murmurou enquanto fazia os últimos cortes, os olhos atentos procurando alguma desregularidade enquanto terminava. Andrew apenas piscou novamente, os olhos parecendo satisfeitos enquanto se observava no espelho.

Talvez eles estivessem mesmo progredindo, afinal.

**Author's Note:**

> o título é de outra música de cigarettes after sex. espero que você tenha gostado!! (um obrigada a alice que achou isso fofo e criativo?¿) e você pode me achar no twitter pela @zjmflight!


End file.
